A considerable amount of research has been conducted in the study of surfaces which are selectively passive to the transmission and/or reception of electromagnetic energy. Such studies have resulted in the development of a wide variety of structures produced to solve various transmission and reception applications. For example, a frequency selective surface formed of a periodic array of conductors mounted on a flat surface such as a polyester film or other substrate is typically used as a filter for electromagnetic energy in the microwave to far infrared frequency bands.